Lon:A Story of Preteens and The Jersey Devil
by ZachTGD
Summary: Pat and his twin sister Bella decide walk down the legendary Blue Hole Trail, that is said to lead to the Jersey Devil. As they walk, they find out new mysterious things and come across a creature only known as Lon. Originally finished in June 2016.


Warning

You may be puzzled at some of the things I put into this book. You will most likely think " _No ordinary sixth grader would think of this._ " Luckily, I am not the ordinary sixth grader, and thus I am not afraid to say things an ordinary sixth grader would not. This is not a story for younger kids. I hope you enjoy this short story.

1

I sat against the cold cinder block wall, happy that the hallway was empty. I pulled a small notebook out of my cargo shorts, and began to write. I smiled as i heard the sound of the pencil writing on the paper. My name is Pat. I am a 12 year old kid living in Pine Barrens New Jersey, home of the Jersey Devil. I heard snickering. I looked up and saw my sister, Bella walking with a group of friends whom I called The Mean Lean Hating Machines. One of them, Aaron smiled and screamed "Look, it's a monster! Run for your lives." People pretended to scream and be afraid.

I disliked Aaron. He was shorter than me, but whenever i was near him i felt smaller. He was popular, funny, and he was a sports star. He often bullied me for being interested in cryptids - monsters - as the average, less-educated person would call them. But that wasn't the reason I disliked him. I disliked him because he liked Bella. He always complimented her and stared at her, like she was a painting in a museum. Once, in sixth grade I saw him hold her hand. I saw Bella, and she mouthed help. I walked towards Aaron and slapped his hand away and proceeded to punch him until a teacher had to pull me off of him. I smiled at the memory of this. I heard laughter. I snapped back to reality and saw Bella tug on her right ear. I tugged on my left ear. This was a code for us. Tugging on your right ear meant "sorry". Tugging on your left ear meant "it's ok". I usually tugged on my left ear.

Bella continued walking down the hall. People could tell that Bella and I were twins. We had the same color hair, and the same color eyes and we evidently had the same noses. We have never understood this statement nor did we want too. The final bell rang, and I could leave. Whenever that final bell rang, my heart skipped a beat and I got out of the building at lightning speed. On this warm June day, Pine Barrens was beautiful. The sky was a bright blue and the clouds could blind you. I looked around. I saw a woodpecker pecking at a tree. I continued to stand there, like a toddler lost in the mall. I finally spotted Bella. I walked forward, fast enough to stop Aaron from touching my sister. When he saw me, he backed away remembering the beating I gave him last time.

I heard Bella sigh with relief. "Thanks for helping me out there." she said, as she unwrapped a Snickers bar. I nodded and started walking towards home. "Why do you hang out with that flirty loser." I asked.

"Easy. He's Maddy's boyfriend."

"What!" I shouted, as my hands balled up into fists. I started to turn around to give Aaron a piece of my mind. Bella grabbed my arm. "Don't." she said. For some reason, whenever she told me to do something, i did what i was told. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"It's just petty love." she said, frowning. "We're twelve, we have no idea what meaningful love is."

I was steaming. I turned around and looked her right in the eye and said "Maybe you don't, but I do." She sighed and started laughing.

The reason i was angry was because i liked Maddy. Whenever i saw her in the light, her emerald green eyes sparkled. Her smile could blind someone with 20/20 vision. Too bad she liked Aaron. I should have known, because the signs were all there. She always laughed at his jokes, she always clung on to him for dear life. I was in a bad mood for the rest of the walk home. Bella noticed this, but decided not to talk to me about it. It was probably the first time I wanted her to ask me what was wrong. She kept on talking about the math test she aced, and the rude girl in gym. I quickly got lost in my thoughts and only nodded my head when Bella turned to me. I kept thinking about Maddy. How could she love Aaron yet forget that I existed even though I was her best friend's twin brother. How could she not like me, I thought.

"What are you thinking about?" said Bella.

"Nothing you need to worry about." i mumbled

"Oh, c'mon you can tell me."

I thought of something to say, something that would easily fool her.

"Cryptids." I said, as I started to talk about the the latest Jersey Devil sighting.

Bella groaned. She instantly started walking ahead of me. I smiled, happy that I was alone. I looked around. I saw younger children playing in a turtle shaped sandbox. I saw a happy mother, smiling as she saw her children grow up in front of her eyes. I saw a father, happily lounging next to each other, gazing into each other's eyes. I looked back at the children, as they continued playing in the sand.

"Can I help you?" said a deep bear-like voice. I looked back at the parents. They were looking at me with a puzzled look on their faces. I felt my ears get hot. I ran off, my ears getting hotter and hotter.

I didn't stop running until i made it home. I stopped to lean against the giant tree that loomed ominously over our pale blue house. Once i got my fill of O2, i walked into the house and entered my room. My room was pretty monotonous. The walls were a bland peach color, and I only had one poster hanging up on the wall, which was of my favorite band _Skillet._ The only other things that were in my room where my bed, my desk, my bookshelf full of manga and my hibernation spot. It was encased in a 16x24 inch screen.

The internet.

My computer had more stuff in it than my room. My wallpaper was Charlie the unicorn and nyan cat. I had so many files on my desktop, I could never go through them all. So many games rested on my desktop, awaiting me to click on them. _Minecraft, The Sims 4, and World of Warcraft_ were just a few I played and thoroughly enjoyed. But the one place i always visited was unexplained-mysteries. This was the place where thousands of people all around the world could read and talk about one thing.

Cryptids.

I logged onto my account and started browsing the many articles that this site hosted. Nothing really caught my eye so I decided to go into the forums. I went on to the thread that I had started yesterday. It was about the Jersey Devil, a creature that was said to inhabit Pine Barrens, New Jersey, where I happen to live. I started typing under my persona CreepyCrawly616.

CreepyCrawly616: Any new info

XxCrYpTiDlvr88xX: Fake hoff prints

CreepyCrawly616: Dang it

CapnMoth has logged in.

CapnMoth: What I miss

XxCrYpTiDlvr88xX: Fake hoof prints

CapnMoth: Well dats too bad

CreepyCrawly616: i needz to search 4 him myself maybe in woods

CapnMoth: U live in Pine Barren

CreepyCrawly616: Thats 4 me to know and u to never know :)

XxCrYpTiDlvr88xX: lolz

MikakunindōbutsuFAN has logged in.

CapnMoth: Who dat

CreepyCrawly616: idk

XxCrYpTiDlvr88xX: Who r u noob

MikakunindōbutsuFAN: I have something that you may be interested in.

CapnMoth: Wat

MikakunindōbutsuFAN: I happen to know the location of the Jersey Devil, and would be willing to share it with you if you meet up with me.

XxCrYpTiDlvr88xX: pedo alert

CapnMoth: Amen bro

CreepyCrawly616: Where do u want 2 meet

CapnMoth: U serious bro

XxCrYpTiDlvr88xX: u gonna come back in coffin

MikakunindōbutsuFAN: Meet up with me at the end of the Blue Hole trail. I have a wooden cabin there.

CapnMoth: Dont do it creepz

XxCrYpTiDlvr88xX: ya dont do it he pedo

CreepyCrawly616: Shut up man r u guys 4 real? Where ur manners

CapnMoth: I got non bro

MikakunindōbutsuFAN: Are you accepting my offer?

CreepyCrawly616: I do it. Meet u at 1

XxCrYpTiDlvr88xX: u kray.

CreepyCrawly616 has logged off.

2

I stared into my computer screen. I just agreed to meet up with some random guy I didn't know, who like they said was most likely to be a pedophile. I groaned and put my head down on my keyboard. Then again, it would be cool to see the Jersey Devil. I'm conflicted. I leaned back on the chair and closed my eyes. This helped me relax and have a good mind about me meeting with some random guy in the internet. I got up from my chair, and went to my bookshelf and pulled out _Your Lie in April Volume 7._ I started reading and got wrapped up in the story.

After it seemed like hours of reading, i heard the ringtone of my cellphone. The clock read 11:15. I got up and grabbed my backpack and started shoving stuff into it. My phone, flashlight, and my book where all in my small Yankee backpack. I looked at my desk. I grabbed my lighter and gently put it into my pocket. I hosted it onto my shoulders and began walking out my bedroom when i bumped into Bella.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"No where, now get out of the way."

"Oh really? Because, it sure looks like you're going somewhere."

My nostrils flared. "Move." i said, my tone getting angrier.

"Not until you tell me where you're going."

She grabbed something off my bookshelf. When i saw it, my heart jumped. It was my statue of Kaori Miyazono from _Your Lie in April._ "Tell me or i'll smash it." she said. I tried to grab it, but Bella put it behind her. I had no choice, but to tell her. 'I'm going into the woods." I said.

"Why?"

"None of your business." Bella prepared to smash it.

"Don't! I'm going to meet up with someone in the woods. They know where the Jersey Devil is." I said. I breathed out a ton of air. Bella had put the statue back on my bookshelf. "I want to come." she said. "Nope! Sorry but your not going."

Bella made a grab for the statue. "Grab your stuff." I said, not wanting the statue to be destroyed. She smirked, and a couple minutes later was ready. "Okay. Let's go." I sighed. The breeze immediately hit me like a brick. It was a lot colder than I expected. My teeth started to chatter. "C'mon you wuss." said Bella, as she started skipping towards the road. I started walking towards her. "Last one to the woods is roadkill!" she said as she started sprinting towards the woods. I sighed. "Save your energy. It's going to be a long trip." I said as I crossed the narrow road. When I made it, Bella shouted "You're roadkill!" I sighed. My sister was a lost cause.

We started walking along the dusty dirt trail that was only known as 'The Blue Hole.' It was rumored, that if you walked long enough you would come by the Blue Hole said to be bottomless and home of the Jersey Devil. We walked in silence. The stars and the moon lit up the path. "So, who are we meeting up with?" asked Bella. "Some person. Very formal." I replied. She grunted, which was very unladylike.

We continued walking in silence for what seemed hours. Then, we were in a predicament. There was a puddle of mud along the path. "I'm not walking on that! It'll ruin my shoes!" she shouted, throwing her hands down. "Come on! It's just a little mud." I said, not wanting her to slow us down. She shook her head. I groaned. Sometimes, Bella could be a real brat. "Fine. I'll walk in it and get a plank of wood for you to walk on." I started walking in the mud. To my surprise, I started sinking. "Pat, what's going on?" said Bella.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm sinking." I replied.

"Oh man…..um…" sputtered Bella

"Can you do something, like fast!" The mud was already up to my chest.

Bella looked around. Then, she grabbed a long stick and gave it to me.

"Hold on!" she scream as she tried to pull me out. After a couple of seconds, I was out of the mud. "Thanks." I said, gasping for breath. She nodded. We jumped over the mud, and we made a detour to a river where I washed the mud off me. Then, we continued walking. As we walked, we heard a bloodcurdling scream.

We stopped walking and looked around. "What was that?" asked Bella. I knew the answer but I didn't want it be true. "I think I know, but I hope it isn't true." Bella looked at me like I was an idiot. "Why are you being so cryptic in a time like this?" she said. I heard a noise. It sounded like wings flapping. We looked up, trying to see what was causing the noise. Then I saw it. It was a big creature, with the head of a goat and leathery wings. The Jersey Devil. It was actually real. I didn't want it to see us, so I did the first thing that popped into my head. I rammed my shoulder into Bella's stomach causing her to fall into a ditch where The Jersey Devil couldn't see us. I covered Bella's mouth quickly so it couldn't hear her scream. When I couldn't hear the sound of wings flapping, I uncovered Bella's mouth. She immediately slapped me, which was expected. "Why'd you tackle me you jerk!" she said, sounding very angry. "So it couldn't see us."

"That thing?"

"Yeah. It's the Jersey Devil."

I let this sink in for a moment.

"That thing is the actual Jersey Devil?"

"Yep. It's the actual Jersey Devil."

"So… we don't need to visit that person?"

"Oh, we're still going to meet that person. Now that I know it's real, I have to talk with him. Or her if it's a girl. I don't want to be sexist."

Bella looked at me like I was an alien. She shrugged off the hilarious joke and continued walking along the narrow path. Then, for some reason I didn't know, I started talking.

"You know, it's really weird knowing The Jersey Devil is actually real."

"And why is that?" she replied.

"Even though i've always said it was real, deep down I knew it wasn't. I just said it did because it gave me a reason to believe in these creatures. It allowed me to connect with countless people without actually knowing each other."

"But, you realize people notice you, not because you liked monsters but because they had similar interest. I see people compliment you when you were shirts that have anime and manga characters on it, and I see you shut them out and never talk to them. Heck, i've even seen girls watch you from afar wanting to talk to you but never working up the nerve to because when they do, you don't talk to them."

I stared at her, dumbfounded and confused. I shut up right there and didn't talk.

3

We stopped at a river to rest for a little bit. I still hadn't spoke since Bella proclaimed people wanted to be friends with me. Why had she said that lie? I listed off reasons in my head while I let my feet wade. "You okay? You haven't spoke since we left the ditch." said Bella, as she played with a braclet. "I'm okay." I mumbled, not wanting to talk.

"Don't lie. I can see that you're thinking."

"It's nothing."

Bella didn't believe this for one second. "It's obviously something."

I became angry. "It's nothing! Okay, just drop it! God, you always have to know everything don't you, you always have to stick your nose in someone else's business!" I shouted. Bella looked like she had just gotten slapped in the face. For the remainder of our time by the river, she just looked at her feet and didn't say a word. I kinda felt bad for snapping at her, but the guilt drifted away quickly. We left the river and continued walking along the boring dirt path. The forest was peaceful at this time of night. I check my phone and it read 12:30. Only half an hour until I was supposed to meet up with the man or woman. Can't be sexist. I heard an owl hoot. The only thing brightening up the narrow path was the moon. The silence was starting to get to me.

"Sorry for yelling at you earlier. I just didn't want to talk." I said, hoping that she would start talking.

Bella stayed completely silent.

"Look, I'm really sorry."

"I know you dummy." she replied, her voice sounding hurt.

I looked down. I didn't know what to say.

"Yelling doesn't help." she said.

"I know that, just I was getting annoyed and wanted you to be quiet."

"Then why didn't you say that? You hurt me Pat. You hurt me here." she said pointing to her heart.

"Sorry." I said for the third time.

"Sometimes, saying sorry doesn't cut it." she said. "You have to show that you're sorry."

I kicked a rock and it went flying. I didn't know how to show that I was sorry. I always thought just saying it was enough.

"How do I show that i'm sorry?" I asked, hoping for a straight-forward answer.

"I can't explain it. You just gotta show it." she said. I didn't get this answer, but I nodded and acted like i did. Bella seemed satisfied with this, and she instantly filled the woods with her voice. I smiled. I liked hearing Bella talk, even if it was really boring. Her voice was just so soft, like a blanket. Usually just hearing it made me want to listen to her speak. I continued to listen to her soft voice until I spotted something in the distance. "What's that old thing doing here?" asked Bella. I smiled and turned around to look at her. "This is where i'm meeting up with the person." My grin kept getting wider and wider. I ran towards the cabin, eager to someone about what we had seen. Then, I heard something that sounded like wings. I was frozen in place. Then, out of nowhere, I felt something grab onto me and take flight. I looked up and screamed. It was the Jersey Devil, and it had gotten me. I turned around and saw Bella, wide eyed and fearful.

4

Pat, just taken in the blink of an eye. I didn't expect this to happen today, or ever as a matter of fact ever. But here I was watching him get taken by The Jersey Devil. I couldn't move. I just stood their, like an idiot. Boy, am I helpful in a bad situation. I stood there and watched him fly away until I couldn't see him anymore. I ran towards the cabin and started banging on the door and screaming. I saw the door open and I looked up and saw this monster of a man standing inside the doorway. He had pale grey skin and was as tall as a street light. His eyes were a shade of bright purple and he had abnormally long fingers. Then, I noticed his smile. His smile practically stretched from ear to ear. His teeth were a mustard yellow. I don't think this things human. " _Why, hello._ " he said. I was taken back. His voice sounded like he had smoked a couple packs of cigarettes a day for a decade. He smiled. " _Are you okay, little one?_ " he asked.

"I need help."

" _And why is that?_ "

"My brother was taken."

" _If I may ask, by what?"_

"The Jersey Devil."

He smiled. " _Ahh. So that must make you Bella._ "

"How did you-"

" _You need to come with me_ " He grabbed my arm. I was surprised by the texture of his fingers. They felt like rust. "Why do I need to come with you?" I asked. " _Because I said so._ " I backed away, and started to run. Before I could get far, he grabbed me and made me look him in the eye. " _You're coming with me, and i'm not afraid to use force."_ He took me inside his cabin. He let go of me. It's okay Bella you'll be ok. I just have to do what he says-

5

I was soaring through the air in the clutches of the Jersey Devil. The cold wind hit my face so much that I had to put my hands over it so I didn't get hypothermia. I hope Bella's doing okay and the person at the cabin is helping her find me. I looked up at the Devil's goat face. It seemed calm like this was a regular thing it did. Then again, that would explain why people see it. Like all living things, it needs to eat. I hope it wasn't hungry, and simply wanted a friend. But I know that's not true that's not true. We kept soaring through the sky. I decided to ask it questions.

"Hey, um where are we going?" I asked, feeling pretty silly.

The Jersey Devil looked down at me. It had a look that said "Shut up."

I decided to keep talking. "Come on, tell me birdbrain."

It looked down at me, and let it's teeth show. So this thing understands english. Great, now I can tell it what to do.

"Hey! I am your master and I command you to let go of me!" I yelled. It again looked down at me. This time, it seemed to be smiling. Oh no, I told it to let go of me didn't I? I didn't have time to answer the question because The Jersey Devil let go of me and I was falling to the ground fast. Then, I saw a small hole filled with water. I knew that when I hit it, I would die on impact. Well, it's been a good life. See you upstairs. I braced myself for death, but that didn't come. Instead I survived the fall. I was in the water. I tried to get up, but my legs weren't working and I couldn't swim! I need air! I'm starting to feel light headed. Then, the water was gone I looked up and saw the water stopped on a little opening, defining the laws of gravity.

I looked around. The room was made of stone and was lit by torches hung on the wall. Moss covered the , that there was nothing in here. Then, I spotted a wooden door. I walked over toward it and tried to open it. The door wouldn't budge. I started to pound on the door, hoping someone was near by. "Help! The doors locked!" I screamed. I felt the door knob turn in my hand and I took my hand off of it. The door opened and I started to say thank you, until I realised no one was there. I walked out of the room and looked around for someone. Nobody was inside of the building. That's pretty weird. Maybe they're hiding somewhere. I decided not to look for them and I just shouted out "Thank you!".

I was in a stone hallway with rows and rows of windows. It was still dark outside, so Mom and dad would still be fast asleep. All I have to do is get Bella and go home. The mysterious person was probably a pedophile anyway. I kept walking, hoping to find a way to get out. I hope Bella is still at the cabin, or home. Knowing her, she probably went home. There was no visible exit, just empty rooms. I heard something that sounded like breathing. "Hello?" I said. No one answered. I followed the sound until I tracked it to a room with a huge metal door on it. I knocked on the door a couple times, hoping someone could tell me where the exit was. The door opened and I saw a person on the floor. I ran towards them and started shaking them. Then, I realised it was Bella. "Bella? Bella! Bella!"

6

I was standing in the school hallway watching everyone get their books out of their lockers. I saw Pat standing by his locker, nose in a book. Then, I felt a rumble then heard a crash. I saw the man that grabbed me and he was heading straight towards Pat! I tried to scream, but it was like my mouth was glued shut. I tried running towards Pat, but my legs wouldn't work. I saw the man grab Pat and I was finally able to get a scream out of of my mouth but Pat but a finger to his lips and I stopped screaming. He tugged on his left ear. Then, he mouthed out the words "It's ok." I could feel the tears streaming down my face. Then, I started to again scream.

I felt someone shaking me and saying my name. My eyes opened and I saw Pat leaning over me with a concerned look on his face. My heart jumped as I saw him and I wrapped my arms around him until his face was purple as a plum. "Jeez, I've never been this loved." he joked. "This isn't the time for joking." I said. He looked at me, puzzled. I didn't need to explain because, the man that had taken me earlier revealed himself to Pat. "Holy Mary mother of god who the heck are you?" he asked as he stumbled back.

" _Hello Pat. It's so nice to meet you."_ he said, his voice making Pat cover his ears.

"Jeez man, smoke much?"

I sighed. Pat always did joked when he was nervous.

The man smiled at this. " _I assume you've met my pet?_ "

Pat thought about this for a minute. "The Jersey Devil?" Then, the man nodded. Pat lunged for him but I managed to hold him back. " _Well, now that I know you, I suppose I should tell you about me._ "

"Yeah, cause we got time for small talk." said Pat.

" _I am Lon. You, are playmates in my home._ "

"Playmates? What kind of playmates are we talking about?" asked Pat.

" _Not the kind you're thinking of._ _You're just the playmates that I get to torture."_

I groaned. Pat looked like he was going to puke. " _Stand up. If any one of you move, the other one dies._ " We stood up and let Lon guide us for a couple minutes. Then Pat reached into his pocket and pulled out something I couldn't see. He threw the foreign object at Lon's face. Then, his face burst into flames. "You threw a freaking lighter!" I screamed. He just shrugged and started sprinting. I tried to keep up with him, and I did that but started to lag behind. "Come on! Keep running!" he shouted. "I….can't…...legs….lungs….hurt." I said as I gasped for breath. Then, I heard a scream. Pat threw me on his back and continued sprinting. I looked over my shoulder and saw Lon right behind us. A part of his face was badly burned and blood was pouring out of his right eye socket. His hands were stained with blood. "Pat, run!" I shouted. Pat ran faster and harder until we made it to the roof of the structure. Pat put me down in order to catch his breath, but he didn't have a lot of time to do so because Lon was on the roof with us. " _You!_ " he shouted as he pointed to Pat. " _Are you ready to become a world class meal?_ " he said with both anger and delight. He ran towards us and we started running blindly. We didn't stop running until we got to the other side of the roof. Lon had us cornered and he knew we knew it. He smiled as he walked towards us. Pat looked at me and then at Lon. "Bella, when I say jump I want you to jump off the roof. "Are you crazy?" I asked. He shook his head then looked at the ground. There was water that looked safe to jump into. I nodded, now knowing his plan. Pat started counting down from three. When he got to one he shouted "Jump!" I did as I was told and I jumped into the water below. I swam to shore and laid down on the sand as a pit formed in my stomach. How could I leave my brother up there alone with a crazed murderer. I pondered this until I decided I should go home and get help. Maybe someone on Pat's cryptid website could help. I started walking towards home, but there was one thing. I was lost.

I had no idea where to go, so I decided to follow a trail. I walked for what seemed hours. I started to talk to myself, like a mental patient. I played with my bracelet as I heard myself ramble. Then, I heard the sound. I started running but it was faster than I was. The Jersey Devil plopped itself on the dirt road and let out a ear piercing scream. "Get out of my way." I said, my voice cold as stone. It didn't move. It lunged for me and I narrowly avoided it. I stared at the dirt road and burst into tears. I started sobbing, for Pat and for me. I looked up at The Jersey Devil and said "Kill me." It stared at me. Then, it rubbed its furry neck on my head and purred. I was in shock. "Can you kill me?" It didn't respond. "Can you help me?" It purred once again. I climbed on it's back and told it to take me home. It nodded and flew off.

I was outside of Pat's room pearing in his room and waiting for my Mom to leave. Once she finally did, I opened the window and grabbed Pat's laptop and his pocket knife. I stealthily exited his room and quickly ran back into the woods, where the Jersey Devil was waiting for me. I quickly got on to his cryptid website. Luckily, he hadn't logged out of his account. I quickly started typing on a random form.

CreepyCrawly616: S.O.S

NoticemeLochnesschan: r u ok?

CreepyCrawly616: bro taken by lon and jersey devil help me

NoticemeLochnesschan: ur crazy

CreepyCrawly616: No plz help me

NoticemeLochnesschan has logged off.

I cursed under my breath. I kept trying, but unfortunately I kept getting called crazy. I was desperate, so I went on Skype to get help from my friends. Within minutes, Aaron and Maddy agreed to help me find Pat. I only left out two crucial details.

would be riding on the Jersey Devil.

would be fighting a psychopathic murderer.

Boy, this'll be fun. When Aaron and Maddy arrived, they were both surprised. "What the fudge!" Aaron said when he saw it. Maddy didn't care. "Hey, it saves these feet from excruciating pain." she said. I smiled. "Well, c'mon we gotta get my brother back." I said. Within minutes, we could see the structure. "That's where we're going!" shouted Aaron. I nodded and urged The Jersey Devil to land on the roof. When we landed, I told everybody to stay on as this would make us more menacing. Then, I saw Lon sitting there with a bag.

" _Looks like you brought friends."_

I nodded and looked back at Aaron and Maddy, who were covering their ears.

"Where's Pat?"

"Yeah! Where's Pat loser!" screamed Maddy. I looked back at her and she softly apologized.

Lon smiled. " _So you want your brother?_ " I nodded, not knowing where the conversation was going. He grabbed his bag. He smiled with delight as he opened it. "NOOOOO!" I screamed as Aaron and Maddy both began puking. Lon had pulled out Pat's decapitated head. I began tosob violently. Then, I felt a tingling sensation. Anger rose and poured out of my throat. " _His liver was quite delicious._ " That sent me over the edge. I pulled the pocketknife out and threw it at Lon. He caught it and put it to his cheek.

" _You know, it wasn't too long ago I cut myself a smile. I was a young man, who had never felt any emotion. Then, one day I came home to find my brother, mulated. That was first time I felt any emotion. It was rage. I later found out the man who did it. I broke into his home one night and slashed his throat. I was hungry, so I decided to cook his flesh. It was delicious. I had found a new emotion: happiness. I was so happy, that I didn't want to stop smiling. I went into the man's bathroom and I cut myself a smile._ "

He took the knife and played with it for a little bit until finally turning his attention back to us. Only problem, I wasn't there. I was behind him. I grabbed the knife from his hand and stabbed him in the back. He screamed with pain, and he turned around in an attempt to stop me. That was a mistake. I stabbed him in the stomach fast and hard. Once, twice,three times and counting. He grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees. I took the knife and cut his throat. He grabbed his throat, but with so many wounds, he eventually died. I looked at Aaron and Maddy and said "If any of this gets to anybody, I will kill both of you without hesitation."


End file.
